Nobody Wins
by Janey-Paininator
Summary: This is Lucas Parker POV at the end of Whispers at Moonrise when Kylie was leaving and Lucas was standing in the shadow of the trees, watching her leave.


**I decided to write Lucas POV of the end of Whispers at Moonrise. I love that Shadow Fall Series and am a big Lucas fan! ****There is also a poll on my page. I'm debating on writing Chosen at Nightfall but in a different way. With Lucas and Kylie still together in the end and a lot of things that happened in the books. But it will be different. Please vote!**

* * *

**Nobody Wins - The Veronicas**

**Nobody Wins**

I could feel my insides twisting into knots and a part of me break as I slowly made my way to Holiday's office. The way her eyes stared up at me with betrayal and pain. How broken and haunted her watery eyes seem to bore into me. I could see within Kylie's blue depths that I'd hurt her.

Growling out of frustration and anger with myself and the situation I'd placed myself in. My head snapped up when I heard feet pounded against the dry dirt and growled until My nostrils flares and I breathed in the familiar scent of a certain shape shifter.

My brows knitted in confusion as I watched Perry run by me without stopping as if there was danger nearby; an intruder on the Shadow Falls Property.

"Perry!"

I called out and ran to catch up with him. Instantly regretted catching up with Perry when he cut me a dark look. "What the hell do you want?" He snarled at me without slowing down.

Since meeting Perry at Shadow Falls a few years ago, we'd became; I wouldn't say friends, but we respect each other. But now the sharp glare coming from his now color changing eyes told me I'd done something to majorly wrong to piss him off. "Did something happen to Holiday again?" I asked frowning because I wasn't here to help the camp out when Holiday had gone missing and... died, only to be brought back to life by Kylie..

Shaking my head to push the thoughts from my mind. "Or has someone set off the..." I started to ask and was interrupted by an irritated Perry who sighed. " Look, Miranda called me." I watched as his eyes fill with sympathy and didn't understand why until. "Kylie.. Has something happens to Kylie?" I could feel my nails bit into the palms of my hand as I glared down at Perry. But all that I saw in his eyes was anger then solicitude in his gaze. Watching as the shifter sucked in a breath, he turned his head away from me and what I heard leave his lips had me drawing in a shaky breath of my own.

"Miranda called me and said that Kylie is leaving Shadow Falls..." He began to walk then stopped to look at me over his shoulder. " She thinks because of you." Was all Perry said as he took off running again.

Slowly, the realization of Perry's words finally dawned on me.

Kylie Galen, the girl I fell in love with when I was seven was about to leave Shadow Falls.

For good.

Giving my head a shake, I took off running behind Perry. Pushing my legs to move faster. Pushing my body from shuddering with each hollow breath I took. As the scents of moist dirt, dead leaves and the trees that surrounded me. So did the scents of Barnett, Holiday, Derek, Miranda, Della, one that was unfamiliar to me and...

" No.." I breathed out.

The trees begin to thin out, and voices filled the early predawn air.

" Promise me you'll get your wolf ass back here soon. Promise me, damn it!"

I heard someone yell and as I came to a stop under the cover of darkness within the trees. I saw Della and Kylie embrace as if they were each others lifelines.

" She's really leaving..." I uttered in disbelief.

As Kylie pulled back from Della and her gaze moved around to the people who were watching her leave. I stared as her gazed upon the trees until her eyes landed me. In an instantly, I was teleported back to hours ago when Kylie and I were standing on her cabin porch.

_I could see the sadness in her eyes as I reached for her and when Kylie stepped away from my outstretched hand. I flinched inwardly. Watching as she held her hands up and drew in a breath through lips I kissed so many times. _

" _No." _

_She whispered and I shook my head to drive away arch in my chest. _

"_Please, don't do this. Damn it!." I pleaded and turned away from her. I could literally hear the breaking of both of ours hearts. Turning away and clenching my hands until they were fist and closing my eyes. I could feel so many emotions swirl around in my chest. In my heart. But once stood out amongst them all. _

_Turning back around to face her. I swallowed hard and gazed down into eyes as beautiful as the sky and whispered the words I should have said so long ago. _

"_I love you."_

_Each word was true. _

_I could see anger in her eyes and smell the fear and uncertainty coming off her in waves and when she spoke next. It was as if she'd slapped me in the face. _

" _I think you vowed your love and soul to Monique tonight." and she dashed around me. Entering her cabin before slamming the door in my face._

Just remembering the words that left her lips caused my chest to tighten. Watching Kylie turn away from me and pick up her bag. She walked through the gates that separated Shadow Falls from the rest of the world and I knew a few things were certain.

I've loved Kylie Galen since the moment I saw her running around the back of her yard. When I saved her from the bullies when she was walking home. When She was lying in the grass and asked me if I saw the animals in the clouds. Or when I would watch her to see if just maybe, Kylie would turn into a wolf so I could share my world with her. Then... The night I climbed into her window and stole a kiss from her.

Kylie Galen was. No, she is my first and only love. Even when I knew the odds were against us, I selfish and just couldn't bring myself to end things with her because it would be as if I ripped out my own heart. I thought I was doing the right thing by playing in my fathers game and playing by his rules. But all I've accomplished by trying to get on the Council and changing the future for the Were's was breaking the girl I love heart and in doing so. Breaking my own.


End file.
